


Aishteru yo, Bictoru

by vkusnoviktor



Series: In the search of Love & Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal s3x, Cause i dont like hurting my babies, Chapter 1 SFW, Chapter 2&3 NSFW, Confessions, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, confused Victor, eros yuuri, gold medals, slight angst if you squint, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkusnoviktor/pseuds/vkusnoviktor
Summary: *Completed, can be read as a one-shot*"Ohio my sleeping beauty! Do you know what day it is today?""Sunday? Can we sleep in?"Victor was a little hurt that Yuuri preferred "sleeping in" over a romantic date, but he chuckled and continued."No Yuuri, it's the 14th of February. Don't you know what that means?"Yuuri groggily stared at his fiance for a good 10 minutes before realization kicked in."O-oh its-its Valentine's day?" he whispered out, a cute blush rising across his cheekbones."My my Yuuri! What are you blushing now for? Weren't you all confident last night~" Victor smirked, very much enjoying the furious blush making its way all over to his neck.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: In the search of Love & Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Moya Lyubov, Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to write this but oh well it was Valentines day and how do single people like me celebrate ? By crying over the pure love of Victuuri of course ! I hope you enjoy this one XD

14th February, St. Petersburg

***

It had been 2 months since Yuuri had moved to Russia in order to 'train' with Victor. Victor still remembered the fateful day of the GPF last season and the one single sentence that had his entire life crashing down. 

Yuuri wanting to 'end this'. 

Although by the end of the GPF everything has worked out eventually, with Yuuri agreeing to let Victor coach him for one- no- five more years at least.

Victor was ecstatic, and living together with Yuuri in St. Petersburg was nothing short of a dream come true. Granted, it had taken some time to coax Yuuri to join him in his own Queen sized bed, it had all worked out in the end, and most mornings, Victor's heart was full waking up in a tangled mess with his darling student.

But, there were still a lot of things left unsaid between them.

They both loved each other deeply, and both of them knew that very well. But, they had never told each other as much. Instead, they always showed it to each other. Both their skating routines were always intricately woven love letters for each other, but using actual words? That was something they were always bad at. And Victor wanted to finally change that.

***

The early rays of sunlight illuminated the pale face of his lover, scrunching his nose adorably the way Victor always treasured. His cheeks heated up at the sight of the fresh blooming violet marks littered on Yuuri's collarbones, reminding him of their escapades the night before. As blood started pooling in his gut once again, he internally berated himself. No. They would have time for this later. Today was all about setting things straight once and for all. Victor would finally say the things they had always left unsaid and hoped Yuuri would reciprocate in earnest as well. 

Yuuri stirred under his embrace and glanced at him through his long lashes.

" _Bictoru?_ "

" _Ohio my sleeping beauty! Do you know what day it is today?_ "

" _Sunday? Can we sleep in?_ " 

Victor was a little hurt that Yuuri preferred "sleeping in" over a romantic date, but he chuckled and continued.

" _No Yuuri, it's the 14th of February. Don't you know what that means?_ "

Yuuri groggily stared at his fiance for a good 10 minutes before realization kicked in.

" _O-oh its-its Valentine's day?_ " he whispered out, a cute blush rising across his cheekbones.

" _My my Yuuri! What are you blushing now for? Weren't you all confident last night~_ " Victor smirked, very much enjoying the furious blush making its way all over to his neck.

Yuuri gasped and smacked Victor slightly, pulling the covers over his head.

Victor only giggled at how adorable his cute little fiance was and rolled off the bed, calling out to him before leaving the room.

" _I'll go start breakfast, you get ready cause we're going out today! Oh and also, I'd recommend you wear a turtleneck today, but I'm also fine if you want to show the entire world how devoted I am to you!_ " Victor added cheekily before closing the door, giggling at the low groan that left Yuuri's mouth across the room.

****

Dressed and full, Yuuri and Victor were walking hand in hand as Victor lead them towards the first destination he had in mind.

They walked for a while and Victor stopped in front of the most expensive (indeed he looked that up) men's fashion store he could find in all of St. Petersburg. 

" _Vi-Victor? Why are we here? Did you forget how expensive this shop is?_ "

" _Oh you wound me Yuuri_ " Victor said dramatically, with his hand over his chest " _I would buy the moon for you if you asked_ ".

Yuuri smacked his fiance lightly and deadpanned at him.

" _I don't need the moon, Victoru_ "

" _But you do need a new suit! I'm gonna burn the one you have in the bonfire we're going to have tonight!_ " Victor supplied with a gracious wink, as he all but pulled his protesting fiance into the clothes shop, instructing the employees to 'find his Yuuri the shiniest and most expensive suit they had in the entire store'.

****

They had all but turned the shop upside down in Victor's attempts to find Yuuri the perfect coat. After hours of searching and near dead-looking employees, Victor finally found a suit 'worthy of his Yuuri' and by the time he completed the purchase, Yuuri had no strength left in him to even argue. 

They made their way back to the house and flopped on the couch together, Yuuri leaning onto Victor slightly, already exhausted by their shopping spree.

" _Yuuri don't sleep yet, we still have the rest of the day planned_ ".

But it was too late, Victor chuckled at the slight snores coming from Yuuri already. Oh well, he would let him sleep for an hour or two. They did have time for the hotel reservation after all.

****

Two hours passed, as Victor woke up and cut off the ringing of the alarm he had set before joining Yuuri in his power nap. He gently nudged his shoulders, urging him to wake up and red ready.

" _Yuuri? Wake up now! We have to get ready or we'll be late for our reservation!_ "

" _Huh? What reservation Bictoru?_ "

" _That's a secret! Now you go and wear the special suit we bought today! I'm sure you'll look ravishing in it_ " Victor cooed and winked at him, but Yuuri was way too sleepy to even process the wink, as he grabbed their purchase and dragged himself to the dressing room to get changed.

Half an hour passed, and Victor was waiting for Yuuri in the living room, already having styled his hair and changing into his own suit. 

" _Victoru?_ "

Victor turned at Yuuri's voice and his jaw dropped as he raked in the beautiful godly figure in front of him. Was he dead? Dreaming? Cause there was no way that the Greek God standing in front of him with slicked hair was his lover. Was he in Yuuri heaven?

His daze was broken by the slight yanking of his tie, as beautiful brown eyes stared into his own.

" _What's gotten you tongue-tied Victoru? Wasn't it you who said we were getting late? Come on let's go now, I can't wait to have a taste of you later tonight_ " Yuuri added with a sly smirk, as he turned and made his way towards the door, leaving poor Victor with his heart beating out of his chest.

" _Eros Yuuri_ " was the only thing he managed to mumble as he blindly moved forward.

" _Hmm? What was that?_ " Yuuri's smirk only seemed to grow stronger as he expectantly waited for Victor at the door.

Victor nodded his head in a daze, quickly following after his lover. Only the gods knew how he managed to drive them to their destination without ramming the car into the nearest pole. 

****

Turned out that the place Victor had chosen was actually a 5-star Japanese restaurant, and he had checked beforehand to see if they served katsudon. Granted they still had to train, but he wouldn't mind spoiling his student on such a special day, the way his eyes sparkled at the sight of the dish was more than enough of a reward.

Victor smiled as he adoringly gazed at Yuuri's face contorting into great pleasure with each mouthful of the dish, as he filled their cabin with sinful noises on every single bite. Once they had finished with their dinner, Victor stood and offered his hand to Yuuri.

" _What now Victoru? Are there still more surprises?_ "

" _Just one last one I promise, I hope you'll like it_ "

Victor didn't want to admit it, but he was very nervous indeed. How was it that Yuuri made him more nervous than skating in front of millions of people ever did?

Yuuri smiled at him and slotted his palm against his own. " _Lead the way Victoru_ "

Victor smiled and tightened his grip, as he pulled his fiance up and led him towards the elevator. He pressed the top button to the roof, where he had already instructed the workers to set up heart and balloons and chocolates and cake and all things that one would expect on a valentines day. Victor wasn't sure what Yuuri would like, so he simply ordered everything just because he could.

" _Close your eyes Yuuri_ " he instructed as he gently guided him right in front of all the decorations.

Victor reached out and pulled off Yuuri's hands and Yuuri gasped as he took in all the decorations around them.

Yuuri simply stared at everything for a whole 10 minutes, without uttering a single word, while Victor had started to grow worried, Did he not like it? As expected was it too much? People always told him he was extra but Yuuri had never seemed to mind. Was he gonna push him away now as well? 

Yuuri had seemed to pick up on Victor's destructive train of thought as he placed his palm against his cheek, bringing Victor back to his senses. Yuuri had tears in his eyes. Had he made him cry as well now?

" _Victor look at me_ " Yuuri said softly, bringing Victor's attention back to him.

" _Aishteru yo, Bictoru_ " 

Victor's heart screeched to a halt as he felt tears pricking his eyes as well.

" _Ehhh Bictoru why did you start crying too?_ " Yuuri panicked as he waved his hands about in the air, both of them being extremely incompetent in calming other people down.

Victor smiled through his tears as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was the one who had planned to confess today. But Yuuri had beat him to it yet again, just as he had beat him to the rings back in Barcelona. 

He reached out and cupped the cheeks of his lover. " _Nothing Yuuri, you just surprised me, I was worried you were going to leave me once again. In fact, I was planning to confess to you today, but you beat me to it, once again_ " he chuckled.

" _Victoru no baka. Don't we confess to each other every time we take to the ice? If I knew it was bothering you this much I would have said it long ago_ " he smiled as he pulled Victor into a tight embrace. 

Victor couldn't believe how lucky he was.

" _So you won't leave me?_ "

" _No Victoru, I won't leave as long as you want me_ "

" _Then I want you forever_ "

Yuuri giggled.

" _Then ill stay with you forever_ "

Victor relaxed in the firm yet gentle embrace of his lover, and they stood just like that for what felt like an hour. Yuuri was the one to pull back first, as he whispered into Victor's ear.

" _Now I know you would've booked us a room here as well, and even though I love standing here like this in your arms, I'm getting a little impatient_ "

Victor blankly stared at him in confusion. Was he expecting more surprises? He didn't have any more.

" _Impatient.. for what?_ "

Yuuri smacked him hard across the shoulder as his tone dropped a few octaves to a sultry tone.

" _Did you plan to end the date here? And here I was hoping you would make me scream until the morning..._ " 

Victor simply stared at him for a while until realization dawned upon him.

" _O-oh OH right yes-room is down- I booked yes-_ " Yuuri silenced his babbling by placing his finger on his lips, followed by a quick kiss and a flick of his tongue. 

" _Enough of talking Victoru, take me to bed_ ".

That was all Victor needed to grab Yuuri by the waist and lift a giggling Yuuri bridal style all the way into the elevator and down into the premium suite he had booked for them.

.

.

And safe to say, Yuuri was pounded into until the wee hours of the morning until he could scream no more and walked funny for a week after.

The expensive suit? Victor managed to rip it a bit and it had to be sent to the tailor the next day.

Life was good. They were happy.

He only hoped he could hold onto this happiness, onto Yuuri- forever.


	2. Suki dayo, Bictoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally white day! But Yuuri seems to be hiding something from Victor...

14th March, St. Petersburg

***

It was a cold and chilly Sunday morning as the early rays of sunlight caused Victor to stir in his sleep. He blindly put out his hand trying to seek out his personal bundle of warmth that was Yuuri, only to find cold emptiness. 

Oh. Yuuri was in Japan.

Victor groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed, his heart bleeding over how much he missed his fiance. It was barely a few months since they started sleeping in the same bed, yet, Victor felt like a comfort that he had known his entire life had been ripped apart from him.

However, in reality, it was nothing of the sort. Unfortunately, the NHK and Rostelecom cup were held at the same time, 'curse the dimwit who planned the schedule and ripped my Yuuri apart from me' and they had decided for Yuuri to leave beforehand with Makkachin, and Victor would join them afterwards for a mini-vacation back at Hasetsu. 

Both of them had won gold of course, at their respective tournaments. It was now occurring to him how entirely stupid the idea was. Victor couldn't wait to finish his last season and retire ATLAST, to just follow Yuuri all around the world like a lovesick puppy. If any more clashes were to come his way, Victor was absolutely sure he would abandon his own engagements to run off with Yuuri. But knowing his stubborn little katsudon, it was never gonna happen his way. 

Victor sighed fondly as he pulled out his phone, and sent out a quick good morning text to Yuuri.

>> _Ohaaiiyoooo Yuuuri!_ (づᗒᗜᗕ)づ

>> _I'm so lonely without youuuu_ ´ѽ`

>> _Can't wait to see you again_ <<<3333

Not really expecting an answer, Victor flung his phone over to the bed. Knowing Yuuri, he wouldn't be up for another 2 hours at least.

He quickly made his way to the closet and rummaged around throwing whatever clothes he found suitable into a large suitcase next to the bed. He didn't really care what clothes he was flinging in. The only thought on his mind was to get to the airport as soon as possible, so he could board the plane as soon as possible, so he could see his Yuuri as soon as possible without dying of heartbreak.

After a quick shower, Victor styled his hair with a little spray and was more or less done packing, as he hauled the huge suitcase out. Locking the house with his other hand, he quickly called a taxi and hurried to the airport, his desperation already reaching new heights.

\---

Sitting in his seat in the airplane, Victor quickly fished out his phone one last time. Still no message from Yuuri. He was starting to get worried. 'Had he fallen ill? Had he forgotten I was coming today? Is he ignoring me on purpose ???'

>> _Yuuuuuuriiiii_ ლ(꘠ᨎ꘠ლ)

>> _Whyyyyy are you ignoooring meeeee_ (≖͞_≖̥)

>> _Do you not love me anymoooore ?????_ (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

>> _YUUUUURIIIII !!!!_

Victor sighed in defeat as he realized he wasn't going to get any response for now. The crew had started calling for all electronic devices to be switched off, so he reluctantly checked his phone one last time, before switching it off and flinging it into his bag. He really hoped nothing was wrong.

\---

After a painfully long 5 hour flight, it was finally time to land, and Victor was practically bouncing out of his seat. Out of fear, excitement, nervousness, damn how was one guy able to make him go through such a variety of emotions all at once? 

As soon as the plane landed, Victor all but ripped his seat belt out and rushed into the aisle, ignoring the protesting air hostesses. He grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor belt, and ran out to the arrivals area, quickly scanning the crowd for a familiar tuft of black hair. 

Victor searched far and wide, and felt his excitement die out as the very familiar figure he so desperately wanted to see was nowhere in sight.

Just as he felt tears pricking his eyes he was snapped out of it by a low but very familiar 'BORF'

Victor whipped his neck in the direction of the sound, and the tears that were threatening to fall spilled out freely as he saw not just his dog, but ALSO his fiance rushing towards him like they were being chased by a zombie.

Victor dropped his bag and opened his arms wide and welcoming to the pair, as Yuuri all but crashed into him, lips colliding in a frantic and desperate dance of having spent too much time apart. The moment, however, didn't last long as the huge poodle jumped the both of them, and all three crashed to the ground, nothing but a tangle of limbs.

Victor blinked in surprise, but a huge grin immediately spread on his face, as he hugged his family tight. 

Yuuri looked at him like he had hung stars in the sky, and bent down for another peck on the lips, a little too long and teasing for such a public situation.

" _Okaeri Bictoru_ "

" _Tadaima Yuuri_ "

Both of them lay there for a while, only to realize where they were until the security personnel sternly told them to take it home. The pair apologized sheepishly as Yuuri helped Victor get to his feet. He grabbed his luggage in one hand, his fiance in the other, and Makkachin in tow, as they made their way to the taxi to get home.

" _Yuuuri why didn't you reply to any of my messages ??? I was so worried you know? I thought something bad had happened to you_ " Victor whined.

Yuuri instantly blushed a dark shade of red as he hastily stammered out a response.

" _E-eto.. m-my phone... I left it at home_ " 

" _At home? Today is Sunday, right? So no practice. Where did you have to go so suddenly? Yuuuri why are you blushing so much?_ "

Yuuri's face flushed even darker at that.

" _No-nothing Bictoru it was nothing much. I-I'll tell you later._ "

" _Yuuuuuri first you ignore me and now you're keeping secrets from meeeee. Am I not a good fiance?_ " Victor looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

" _Ehhhh?? You are you are!! You are the best fiance I've ever had Bictoru!!!_ "

" _Best? What do you mean by best?? HOW MANY FIANCES HAVE YOU HAD BEFORE ME YUUURI ???_ "

" _EHHHH Bictoru you are the only one!!! Now please calm down I promise I'll tell you everything when we get home !!_ "

Victor seemed to calm down a little at that, but he still refused to erase the pout from his face as they got into the car. Victor and Yuuri sat side by side in the backseat, while Makkachin gladly jumped into the front, as she gazed out the open window with her tongue lolling, tasting the air.

Victor glanced at the still flushed face of his fiance as he licked his lips. No matter what Yuuri did, Victor just couldn't be mad at him for long. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of his lover's, gingerly intertwining their fingers. 

Yuuri jerked up to look at him, both of them getting lost in their own world, hazel eyes gazing into an endless blue ocean.

Victor brought his free hand up to cup the cheek of his lover, as his gaze dropped to those luscious lips he would never get tired of.

Unable to hold back any further, he rushed forward to claim his treasure, as the two hungry pairs of lips crashed against each other desperately. The heat pooling in his gut was too much to control, and Victor swiped a sly tongue against the bottom lip of the younger man.

Yuuri gasped slightly which gave Victor enough space to gracefully slide his tongue in. His lover’s torturous little moans were music to his ears, as he preened at the reactions he could elicit out of him. Hungry for more, Victor dropped his hand to Yuuri's hips, as he slowly started sliding his fingers into the latter’s shirt, grasping desperately for any skin. Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor’s fingers found what felt like a lace underneath. The younger man pulled back with a gasp, cheeks, lips, and ears a bright red that flushed down under his throat into his chest.

Victor stared at his lover for a good 2 minutes as realization finally hit him.

“ _Yuuri... was that?_ ”

Yuuri simply groaned as he hid his face in his palms.

Victor simply stared at him without making conversation, as he felt the tension between them shift. Yuuri stiffened, pushed his hair back with both hands, and locked eyes with Victor, brimming with the familiar determination he adored just so much.

“ _Yes. It was. And now you are not allowed to touch me until we get back home. I don’t want to ruin the surprise_ ”

Victor gulped as he found himself blindly nodding to Yuuri’s words. When he spoke with that kind of determination, he was sure he would gladly even jump off a cliff just cause his Yuuri asked him to.

The ride home was painfully long as the tent in his pants simply refused to go down. And from the way Yuuri was squirming at the edge with his legs crossed, Victor just knew he was in the same situation. As soon as the taxi pulled up at Yu-Topia Katsuki, Victor jumped out of the car completely ignoring any protests Yuuri was making, as he graciously overpaid the driver, grabbed his lover and luggage in each hand, and with Makkachin in tow stormed into the inn.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted with the sight of Mari dusting the tables, sporting a grin as she saw the lovesick pair rush in such a disheveled state.

“ _Okaeri Victor. I hope your travel was fine?_ ”

“ _Ah tadaima Mari! Yes, it was great thank you!_ ”

“ _Are you guys going to eat now or ..? I'll have to go reheat the food_ ”

“ _Oh, that won't be required! I'm going to have Katsudon!_ ” Victor declared with a gracious wink.

“ _Ehhh? Today’s menu is ramen though. I don’t think it can be prepared in such short notice_ ”

“ _Ah not that Katsudon Mari! The other one_ ” Victor winked yet again as he yanked Yuuri into the living room with him.

Mari’s face contorted into a face of great disgust as she gagged at the lovesick pair.

“ _Still going at it like rabbits you two_ ” she sighed.

“ _Mari ne-chan!!_ ” an indignant Yuuri protested, only to be shushed by Victor.

“ _That we are!_ ” he replied cheekily. “ _Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m starving_ ”

“ _Ughh little brother I never expected you to turn out this way, Anyway, use protection, I guess. I’ll let okaa-san know you won’t be back for dinner_ ” she smirked as she got back to her chores.

“ _Mariii ne-chaaaan!!!_ ” Yuuri all but screamed, but Victor promptly picked him up and flung him onto his shoulders, as he made his way into his old banquet room.

\---To be continued---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up waaaay too longer than I expected to write so I'm dividing it into 2 parts XDD


	3. Aishteru yo, Bictoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues... XD

\---continued---

Victor crossed the distance to his room in long strides. Bursting in, he immediately locked the door and gently dropped Yuuri onto the bed. He leaned in front of the younger man and looked him in the eye, voice taking a very sultry tone.

“ _Now, will you tell me your secret that you have been hiding all day?_ ”

The same flash of determination from before returned to Yuuri’s eyes as he commanded.

“ _Don’t take your eyes off me_ ”

Victor chuckled fondly.

“ _Moya Lyubov, I couldn’t even if I tried_ ”

Yuuri shifted himself to the center of the bed pulling Victor along with him.

“ _May I?_ ” asked Victor, motioning to the hem of Yuuri’s T-shirt.

“ _Stop asking already Bictoru just take it off!!_ ”

Victor was more than glad to obey as he gently yanked the shirt off of Yuuri, track pants following soon after.

Victor’s breath hitched as he took in the view before him.

Yuuri, sprawled on the white sheets in all his glory, dressed in GOLDEN lingerie. Hanging from his neck was the gold medal Yuuri had just won in the Japan nationals. 

" _You said you kiss only gold, ne Bictoru? Is this enough gold for you?_ " Yuuri teased in a sultry tone, voice dripping in mirth.

Victor stared so bad he felt his eyeballs would pop out. His mouth fell agape as he raked in the godly beauty in front of him.

“ _..Yuuri_ ” he gasped.

“ _So? Do you like your gift?_ ”

Victor gulped as he nodded, all coherence failing him at the moment as none of the 4 languages he knew came to his lips.

“ _Then unwrap it_ ”

That was all the confirmation he needed as Victor lunged at the younger man, lips crashing once again, messy and greedy. With a swift motion, he removed the medal from his neck, placing it safely on the bedside table. Their tongues danced together in perfect sync, as Victor slotted his body in between the younger man, hovering over him possessively. His hands roamed down to his student’s body as he pinched at the sensitive bud, eliciting a flow of erotic moans. Both his hands kept themselves busy as his mouth started wandering down, leaving a string of marks all along Yuuri’s neck and collarbones.

Arousal was pooling in his gut painfully as he rolled his hips down, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths.

“ _More... Bictoru more please I want to feel you_ ”

“ _But you already are feeling me Yuuri_ ” smirked Victor, he just loved teasing his fiancé when he was helpless under him this way.

Yuuri smacked his backside as he hissed next to his ear.

“ _You very well KNOW what I mean_ ”

“ _I'm afraid I don’t my love. Can you be clearer?_ ”

Yuuri snapped as he raised his ankles in the air and crashed their bodies together with the sheer strength of those thighs.

“ _In me. NOW_ ” commanded Yuuri, and it was Victor’s turn to be speechless as he nodded speechlessly and fumbled in the dark to collect the materials they would need. Fortunately for him, Yuuri had planned everything beforehand, with all the requirements just an arm's length away.

Victor reached for the bottle, uncapped it, and let a good volume of cold liquid dribble onto his palm. With his free hand, he slowly pulled down the barely-present bikini Yuuri was wearing, finally freeing him. Yuuri sighed as the cold air hit, while Victor rubbed his palms together, warming up the fluid.

He looked into his lover’s eyes one last time for confirmation and caught him fondly gazing back at him.

“ _It's fine Bictoru, how many times have we done this now? Stop doubting yourself. I'm not gonna break_ ”

Victor smiled back at him as his eyes hazed with lust, and he swiftly got to work.

He began the slow and gratifying task of stretching Yuuri as he slid the first finger in with ease.

Yuuri hissed at the initial discomfort, but the pain soon morphed into pleasure as Victor worked his magic, adding digits one by one. He always took his time preparing his Yuuri, never wanting him to get hurt in any way.

Victor scissored inside the throbbing rim of muscle and curved his fingers just right, having memorized the spot that gave his lover the greatest pleasure.

Yuuri’s back arched across the mattress as a silent gasp left his throat. He was panting hard now, almost pushing himself back onto Victor's slender fingers.

“ _That's enough Victor I'm ready_ ”

Victor silently nodded as he pulled his fingers out, and lined himself against the entrance, painfully hard after neglecting his own needs for so long.

Yuuri winced as the tip made its way in, but Victor knew very well he could take it and continued to push in till he bottomed out.

“ _My beautiful Yuuri. Always so perfect for me_ ”

Yuuri beamed as he glanced at where they were connected.

“ _Hah as I thought, I'm never gonna get used to your Russian size_ ”

Both of them laughed silently as Victor gave him time to get used to the stretch, before starting to languidly rock in.

“ _Ahh Victorrr feels so good"_

_"Inside you feels so hot Yuuri you're so beautiful zolotse"_

_"Victooorruu yess please faster_ ”

Victor picked up his pace as he set a tempo, thrusting in and out as the name of his lover spilled from his lips in fervent prayer.

“ _Yuuuri.. moya lyubov. So good ahh solnyshko you're so perfect_ ”

Both of them started babbling incoherent nonsense as Victor thrust into the velvet heat harder and faster, hitting Yuuri's prostate every single time, which had his back arching crying out of pleasure.

“ _Victor... I-'m close_ ”

“ _Aah- Me-me too, love_ ”

Victor pulled out completely and rammed inside with a powerful thrust. Both of them screaming the other's name as their vision blurred with stars, Victor collapsed on top of his lover, both of them sated after seeking a particularly huge release.

Both of them laid interlocked together as Victor cradled the younger man against his arms, not really wanting to pull out yet.

“ _Wow_ ”

“ _Wow indeed_ ” chuckled Yuuri.

“ _That was amazing solnyshko. Especially seeing you like this. I’ve never come that hard before_ ”

Yuuri simply blushed, “ _I wanted to give you my gift this time_ ”

“ _Hmm? What for? Neither of our birthdays are gonna come for a while now_ ”

Yuuri looked at him in shock.

“ _Bictoru! Don’t tell me you forgot!_ ”

Victor’s mind screeched to a halt as he racked his brains for possible occasions. No matter how forgetful he may be, he would never forget their engagement or birthdays and it was clearly none of those! Victor glanced sheepishly at his lover, absolutely clueless of what it could be.

Yuuri sighed, and rested his head against Victor’s shoulder, placing his hand on his chest.

“ _It's white day Bictoru. Remember, you gave me a present on Valentine's day last month? Today was my turn to give back. I thought of what I could give you, but there's nothing much I can gift you that you cant buy yourself. So I figured.._ ”

“ _Yuuuri! This is the best present ever! I couldn’t have asked for anything better_ ” he cooed as he nuzzled against his lover. " _Wait, is that why you weren’t responding to my texts in the morning?_ ”

“ _Mhmm... It took me all morning to find something that actually fit me. They don’t really make such things in men’s sizes, you know ?_ ”

“ _I can imagine_ ” chuckled Victor.

“ _But I wanted to look the most beautiful for you. So I somehow arranged it and wore it all day till I had to pick you up at the airport. You have no idea how painfully hard that was_ ” Yuuri sighed.

Victor’s breath hitched at Yuuri’s heartfelt confession and his heart swelled at his adoration for the man. His Yuuri had worn lingerie all day for him, even if he wasn’t there to appreciate it. The thought of Yuuri wearing something like that in public was really turning him on. Glancing down at his lover’s red swollen chest peeking from under the lace, Victor really couldn’t help his blood rushing south yet again.

“ _Ehhhhh Bictoru why did you start getting bigger again???_ ”

“ _Yuuuuri so cruel you tell me such erotic things while still wearing that erotic lace and expect me to not get excited??_ ”

Yuuri sighed as he shifted “ _What will I do with you_ ”

“ _Yuuri it's fine I can-_ “ Yuuri shushed the Russian with a single finger as his voice dropped to a sultry tone.

“ _Don’t you dare say you can take care of yourself. I'm your lover, it's my job to tend to you. You just lay down and watch_ ” he commanded as he pushed Victor back onto the bed and got onto his knees.

He took the Russian length into his hands and gave it a few firm strokes, before raising onto his knees and lining himself against the hardness.

“ _Watch me_ ” he commanded, as he sunk into the entire length in one swift motion, face contorting into pleasure, as Victor repositioned his hands to stabilize the other man.

Yuuri took it onto himself to set a delicious pace as he raised himself teasingly and sunk repeatedly down onto the thick length of his fiancé.

Victor watched in awe as he saw him take control so magnificently, bobbing up and down, taking him so well.

“ _Ahn Yuuriii_ ” he moaned, the simulation of the godly sight too much for him to take in.

Victor could tell by the way his lover's face contorted that he was close. They both were. And so he snapped his hips up along with Yuuri in a perfect dance as they had done numerous times across the ice, the lewd sounds of slapping wet skin ringing in their ears.

Almost reaching the edge, Yuuri pulled out completely and sunk down with great pressure at the same time Victor slammed up, and both of them came with a shout, Yuuri painting Victor’s abs with white streaks, and Victor filling up Yuuri with his own.

Yuuri flopped on top of his lover, finally exhausted, as Victor repositioned the both of them, spooning the other. Just as he reluctantly started pulling out to clean both of them, he felt Yuuri tug at his arm, clenching around him.

“ _Don’t pull out. I want you to stay inside_ ”

Victor complied eagerly as he cuddled back into his lover, burying himself deep inside.

“ _Mmmh Victor's seed feels nice and warm_ ”

That was it. That was enough to arouse Victor yet again as he whined “ _Yuuuuuuuuuuuri_ ”

“ _Oh my god Bictoru you got big once again are you a monster?! I’m tired now you can just stay in the way you are I’m gonna go sleep_ ”

Victor chuckled, “ _That is more than enough my love_ ” as he wrapped his arms around the younger man, nuzzling his nose into the prickly black hair.

Yuuri was already snoring, the exhaustion of the day had caught up to him. Victor simply gazed at him fondly and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“ _I love you more than you will ever know, moya Lyubov. You're the most precious gift I could ever get. Ya lyublyu tebya_ ” he whispered close to his ear.

“ _Mmmngh aishteruh mh_ ” mumbled Yuuri incoherently, deep in his sleep.

Victor just tugged him closer, his heart so full it could burst. He loved this man so much he would sacrifice the world for him. He was never gonna let him go.

\---

Early morning the next day, the both of them cleaned up and made their way to the dining hall, stomachs grumbling after not having eaten the night before.

Mari wolf-whistled at the pair

“ _Somebody had fun last night hmmmm_ ”

“ _It was very fun Mari! I loved tasty katsudon!_ ” replied Victor airily.

Maari sniggered

“ _I can clearly see that. By the way little brother, you should keep in mind next time that the walls of the inn aren’t as thick as your home in Russia. I had nightmares all night_ ”

Yuuri looked like he was ready to crawl under a rock and die while Victor simply laughed.

“ _MARI NE-CHAAAAAAN!!!!_ ”

\---

A/N:

The gold medal scene was inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMIBiVRn85J/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) fanart by escafan_nathalie so check it out as well XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any smut so I hope it was okay (ಥ_ʖಥ)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I hope you guys enjoyed it! So as you might have noticed, this will have a second chapter, but I'm planning to write it on White day, as a Yuuri version of giving back to Victor. <3


End file.
